Multi-device arrays (MDAs) are relatively large data space storage systems comprising a number of data storage devices, such as hard disc drives (HDDs), that are grouped together to provide an inter-device addressable memory space. MDAs are increasingly used in a wide variety of data intensive applications, web servers and other network accessed systems.
Individual data storage devices can be equipped with routines that monitor various operational parameters to provide early failure trend detection capabilities. This allows a user to take appropriate corrective action, such as reallocation or replacement of the associated data storage device, prior to a system failure event that adversely affects other portions of the system.
While operable, due to the continued increase in the reliance and use of MDAs, there remains a continual need in the manner in which failure trends can be analyzed and system failure events can be avoided.